


I Need You

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuno comforts Toshio, after he loses Seishin to the shiki.</p><p>'Shiki' doesn't belong to me, but sometimes my imagination belongs to 'Shiki'. :)=</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

“Seishin left me. He went to the shiki.” Ozaki-sensei buried his face in his hands.

He wants to cry, but he can’t. Natsuno watched the older man, feeling almost as if he was watching his past self, the self that had gone to Tohru-chan’s funeral and made Masao so angry by not crying. It’s not that he isn’t hurt, or that he’s truly indifferent. The pain is so unbearable he can’t cry.

One of Natsuno’s hands was reaching out for the doctor’s head, before he could think better of it. It was stroking the older man’s hair.

One of Ozaki-sensei’s hands shot up to grab his own, to stop it in mid stroke.

“Sorry,” Natsuno whispered, ashamed of his own forwardness. Just because he’d bitten this man, tasted his blood, didn’t mean he could touch him whenever he pleased.

“Don’t be.” Ozaki-sensei’s eyes were fierce and bright, as he pulled Natsuno into his arms. He claimed Natsuno’s lips in a bruising kiss.

The kiss awakened Natsuno’s bloodlust like a slap to his face. He struggled to free himself from Ozaki-sensei’s arms, to break away from the kiss.

“This is dangerous,” he gasped, as he drew back to look up into the older man’s face. “You’re making me hungry.”

“Good,” Ozaki whispered. His eyes were brighter than ever and no less hungry than Natsuno felt. “You need to feed and I need you.”


End file.
